interstellarendeavorfandomcom-20200213-history
Storyline
=Main Storyline= BGD 10929 :: The Sprawling Empire The three moons glistened on the clean waters of the planet. Green dotted along the urban landscapes. Bustling individuals on the streets, returning to their comfortable homes. Spacecraft leaving the spaceport, and spacecraft arriving. Lack of cries for help and little to no police activity. This was the definition of a perfect empire. This was reality. The stock market was surging, constantly shifting. The exports and imports of individual yet unified nation states boomed. Countless vacationers could be found in each nation’s best cities and hideouts, a bonded achievement of coexistence. There were never any attempts at a revolt, since everybody was happy. Sadness and defeat were not common said words and emotions in this empire. This empire controlled an entire cluster of the Milky Way Galaxy, reaching planet counts of up to thirty. Their fleets were mighty, on constant patrol around their territory. Their armies were invincible, armed with the best weaponry and defences in the entire universe. Any attempts at piracy were quickly vanquished, and criminals seemed to disappear from existence. Any other sentient species were tribal. This empire was the sole power in the Galaxy, controlling everything if it so pleased. No threats were existing besides inner conflicts. Many citizens felt like they were living a dream, due to their freedom and happiness. This empire was the pinnacle of success and miracles. Their work and deeds would be remembered forever, as other empires begin to travel into space and see their rightful rulers. It was amazing what a single empire could achieve. BGD 9281 :: The Derelict Vessel A normal FTL jump was about to take place. A single prototype vessel making its maiden voyage from one side of the empire to the other, and then back, without waiting to charge the FTL drive. Something seeming simple, but it was something that was difficult to perfect without causing damage to the core. As the crew monitored the systems of the vessel, the captain gave the go-ahead. A lever was slowly pushed forward, and a button pressed. The lever began to slide down, indicating the countdown for the FTL jump. The crew braced themselves. The ship hadn’t been remotely tested in FTL travel, the military district were too impatient and immediately requested live personnel on the vessel like in a normal situation. To simulate reality, they said. The lever finally reached the bottom, and a whirring noise was heard. Before they knew it, they entered the warp. It was mere moments and they were ripped out of their FTL jump. Their destination had been reached. Without thinking, the crew turned the ship around, and activated a 2nd FTL jump, waiting for the countdown. They could hear the engine core murmuring through the vessel hull, but it held, and soon, they were off again. However, something happened. The FTL warp turned motionless, and time seemed to stop. Systems and scanners on the vessel went blank, and the crew stared at each other. Normally, the mind was too overwhelmed to see the effects of FTL, and it was over before you knew what was going on. But now, they saw what it was like. Their FTL drives could go x3 of faster-than-light, and what they saw was confusing their complex mind. A plethora of colours was seen everywhere, but so were the shades of black and white. They were somehow all the same yet all different. Something caught their eyes though. A giant vessel was approaching theirs. It was not of their designs. It was alien. The alien vessel came closer, and eventually was right in front of them. It had a giant claw, and it pierced the prototype ship. Attempting to return fire, the vessel suddenly became dead. Huge surges of electricity from the attacking ship rushed into the systems of the prototype, and it suddenly detached, leaving the warp. The ship exited FTL travel, and found themselves heading towards a massive mechanical behemoth. All systems were offline with only 5% thrusters and basic life support for half the ship available. There was no escape. They drifted into the behemoth’s centre, which seemed to be a portal of some sort. Large swaths of blue light absorbed the ship, and within seconds the vessel was now elsewhere. The captain ordered for all cameras to be visible on the main screen, and what they saw was horrifying. There were no stars. There were no anomalies. Basic physic detections showed that everything was in reverse. General estimates were that they were over a million light years away from the known universe. They were alone to die. BGD 4320 :: The Invasion What do you think whenever you wake up, with no sun? It must be night, or at least cloudly. Not once would a person assume that their sun is being blocked by something, until they leave their comfortable home, and look into the sky, watching a massive black cloud approach their own planet. However, there was no sun. It takes the sun’s rays an hour to reach their planet, and, judging by the lightness on the planet, this cloud had consumed the sun less than an hour ago. Everybody flooded into the streets, staring into the sky. Military forces attempted to get in contact with the fleet, but to no avail. They were cut off. They were going to die. The capital of the empire was going to become a single streak of history, something not important. Almost the entire planet stood in the streets, watching as their ultimate end was nearing. The military garrison on the planet armed the orbital and planetary cannons, and began to open fire, lighting up the sky as it darkened. The particle lances ripped through the cloud, creating giant holes which were quickly replaced. The cloud seemed to be invulnerable to energy fire. Different firing methods were used, but they returned the same results. Nothing was stopping the cloud from consuming the planet. The orbital cannons were beginning to be removed from existence, as individual black beads ate away at the surface. Before the cloud entered the atmosphere though, it stopped. A loud piercing scream was heard and the people of the capital covered their ears, squirming themselves to the ground because of the overwhelming pressure inside their minds. The scream lessened its intensity, and everybody returned their eyes to the sky. What they saw was unbelievable. The cloud was beginning to combine into each other, and within a minute, a massive vessel was now on the tip of the atmosphere, and not a cloud. They could not believe their eyes. What was once a cloud of death was now a ship, with a unique design unlike anything they have ever seen before. Extensive shielding covered it, as the planetary cannons discovered. Their highest output simply absorbed into the shields, with no indication of piercing. The alien vessel began to turn itself, and the people of the capital saw their new method of defeat. The orbital bombardment began. BGD 1647 :: The Final Extinction Three thousands of hunting and the once sprawling, mighty empire was now a rag-tag effort of survival. There were a mere five hundred million survivors of the Great Hunt, and they used extremely light and fast scout class vessels to move throughout the Milky Way galaxy. There was no telling if the Pure, which is what they claimed to be called, would follow them throughout the entire galaxy or simply remain in the old empire’s cluster. There was one guarantee though, the old empire was no more, and it would never return. Wherever they went and made a home, the Pure would surely find them and wipe them out. The remainder of their lives would be spent travelling, trying to get as far away as possible. The old cluster of which the empire was in, was now blank and designated as the new Portal. A giant mechanical object, the size of three stars, latched itself onto two separate planets, and opened itself. The area around it would be filled with artificial cosmic anomalies, such as mini black holes, neutron stars, and electromagnetic clouds. No ship would ever go through the obstacle course unless absolutely necessary, and death was a likely event. The only possible way to get to the portal would be to get FTL hijacked. And that meant ultimate death. A large fleet of scout ships was visiting a planet of sentient humanoids. They monitored them, and watched their many architectural achievements across the globe from different cultures. It would be several thousand years before they would enter space, and the old empire hoped they would not face the same fate. After several years of running, it was by chance that all the fleets combined at one moment. There was a single colonization vessel, and the crew and scientists on-board spoke of a new galaxy to go to, a safe one, and very nearby. The fleets agreed to it, and many of the scout ships latched onto the colony ship. The rest attached coils. They would all arrive at the same location, and immediately begin building a new home. A place where the Pure would not find them. The fleet entered FTL, and exited to a new galaxy. The Sagittarius Dwarf Galaxy. However, the Pure retreated into their past darkness. Waiting for another empire to become powerful. =Sub Storyline= GD 2391 :: The Sagittarius Dwarf Galaxy Awakening What the old empire didn’t know was that the Pure uploaded a genetic virus into every colony ship. Along with that, the different galaxy had extremely unique characteristics as compared to the Milky Way. The old empire’s appearance became a perversion, their bodies turning into the monster nightmares the children had. Through the centuries, their sleek and graceful appearance turned rotten. Their skull grew a valley of some sort in the centre, and the sides bent upwards into a spike formation. Below the head, the torso is encased in natural armour, similar to what predators had on a past world. Their eating habits turned into a vampiric society, needing to feed on blood to properly survive. A long tail, throughout the generations, sprouted from their back side, and they realized it could be used as an effect knock down weapon. Their psychological network was altered due to the virus, making them ruthless. They felt no conscience. They could crush a child’s head with a smile on their face. The Pure had effectively turned them into savages with technology. But savages, nonetheless. The new empire, called themselves the Liroro species, making up the Exoss Artile. Irregardless of having a new home and new hope, they were worse than the point of extinction. They were now monsters. GD 3442 :: The Exoss Artile The Sagittarius Dwarf Galaxy didn’t have sentient species in the years of exploration the Artile dedicated to the various clusters. All they could find and devour were basic specimens that somehow couldn’t survive when the Artile landed and began operations. Their food stocks were dwindling, and soon they would enter an era of starvation if they could not find a reliable source of food. It had gotten to the point where they began harvesting blood, and keeping species hooked up to machines to ensure maximum blood retrieval in a month time span. Afterwards, the creature would die. This was a good idea if the population wasn’t growing and didn’t survive solely on blood. Times were looking dim. It would take a miracle to discover a new source of blood that could last an extreme amount of time. They were unsure of how many centuries they could survive comfortably. GD 4958 :: Echoes of the Freedom A thousand and a half years in the future, and the Artile began dying out once more. All hope was lost at this point, and it was by pure chance that a salvage party began dismantling the colony ship many of the ancestors came on. On-board, they found a navigator, and there was a blip in the Milky Way. They reported the finding, and soon the scientists and computer specialists were fiddling with it. After a few days, they figured out how to work it, and they accessed the file attached to the blip. An orbital colony format from the Old Empire, capable of defending itself, moving, and sustaining over ten thousand individuals. By estimates, the Artile discovered that the vessel was under construction when the Pure attacked. They would return to the Milky Way galaxy, and find new prey. Then, when they were ready, they would find this colony in construction, and discover the full extent of the Old Empire’s past. It was, after all, their property. GD 6971 :: Hidden Relics Two thousand years into the Milky Way, and the Artile were powerful once more. Raiding parties visited various clusters across the galaxy on a weekly basis, and returned with years worth of food. The surplus creatures were frozen for future use. Because of the surplus, they could comfortably grow now, and not fear starvation. Times were looking up for them. Over the coming years, various “artifacts” of the Artile were detached into orbit of a planet, or crash landed into the surface. Things such as datapads, spare materials, and even schematics of old and obsolete things were discarded on many seemingly empty and uninhabited planets. It would not be surprising if some of these artifacts were found by other spacefaring empires in the future. The useless, and the useful. GD 9903 :: The Tablet This is history in the making. The first storyline related Role Play is the discovery of a digital tablet that was dropped by the Artile, containing stories of the Old Empire and their ultimate extinction. Category:Other